1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a food product. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable cinnamon roll wherein the cinnamon, frosting, sugar and other ingredients are contained within a central pocket formed in the dough of the cinnamon roll.
2. Background of the Invention
Many people love cinnamon rolls. They are delicious and many people consider them to be addictive. As their popularity has grown, shops specializing in cinnamon rolls have been built throughout the country. Many of these shops now exist in airports, shopping malls, roadside rest stops and other locations. In fact, cinnamon rolls have become an “on the go” treat consumed by people moving from one point to another. Many food companies have also introduced products that incorporate cinnamon or cinnamon roll flavors. These include cereals, breads, cookies and other packaged products.
There are, however, a few notable problems with cinnamon rolls as they are currently manufactured and sold. First, cinnamon rolls are generally rather large. When purchased at stores, consumers are often forced to buy the cinnamon rolls in a package of four, six, eight or more large rolls. When served in restaurants or food courts, substantial cinnamon rolls are often served on a plate or in a box.
Their considerable size and decadent ingredients oftentimes make people uncomfortable. Consequently, cinnamon rolls are generally not a light snack option for people watching their diets, although many people might want a small taste of a cinnamon roll without the need for purchasing and eating a complete cinnamon roll.
In addition, current cinnamon rolls are quite messy. The combination of warm dough, sugar, cinnamon and frosting makes eating them difficult. Eating is especially difficult when people are on the go. The ingredients tend to get on the hands, face and even clothing of the consumer. This may be embarrassing for some people and cause frustration for parents of children eating cinnamon rolls in a messy manner.
Further, cinnamon rolls are not easy to make at home. The process is complicated and time consuming. The dough must be made first and the ingredients are then rolled within a dough substrate. Finally, the assembled cinnamon roll must be baked and coated with frosting. Brownies, cookies and even donuts are easier to make than cinnamon rolls.
With the foregoing in mind, an improved process for making and distributing cinnamon rolls is needed. The present invention provides such a process for manufacturing and method for distribution.